Disgrace
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: "I hope that you live a life you're proud of. If you find that you're not, I hope you have the strength to start all over again," he whispered, smiling until all turned black. He had done something that he could, at least for once, be proud of.


2. Freak

8. I hope that you live a life you're proud of. If you find that you're not, I hope you have the strength to start all over again. –Eric Roth

15. Candlelight

For the Quidditch League Round 14

For the Hunger Games Competition

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disgrace<span>**

"Master…" Kreacher whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Go, now! Never tell my family!" Regulus shouted drowsily, moaning in pain as he went to the water; he craved the water, he _needed_ it. And then the Inferi came.

"Master!" Kreacher wailed, clutching onto the locket as if he couldn't live without it.

"Go, and destroy it!" he shouted, hands grabbing him, pulling him into the water.

As they grabbed him, he could feel the fear consuming him.

And with a loud bang, Kreacher was gone.

"I hope that you live a life you're proud of. If you find that you're not, I hope you have the strength to start all over again," he whispered, smiling until all turned black.

He had done something that he could, at least for once, be proud of.

* * *

><p>Kreacher lay on the ground, head fresh with bruises, breathing hard.<p>

He had tried _so_ hard to destroy the locket, so why wouldn't it break? Master Regulus had ordered him to destroy it… and yet he couldn't.

A tear rolled down his cheek.

He had tried to follow Master Regulus' orders but he couldn't. With more tears rushing down his face he got up and began to bang his head against the wall once more.

* * *

><p>"Freak! Make some breakfast for us will ya?" Sirius barked at him.<p>

Kreacher could only snarl at him. He would only take orders from his master, from Master Regulus. But... Master Regulus was no longer there. Kreacher dashed off before anyone could see the tears in his eyes.

"I shall only take Master Regulus' orders!" Kreacher croaked as he walked to his treasures, attempting to speak with dignity.

Deep within his treasures lay the locket that had sealed his master's death.

He would keep it safe. He had promised his master to keep it safe, and so he would.

* * *

><p>"STOP!" Kreacher shouted.<p>

Mundungus Fletcher looked back in surprise as he grabbed another handful of treasures and quickly Apparated away.

Kreacher, in shock, slid to the ground and began to sob. His chest shook, and the tears streamed down his face.

He was now breathing irregularly, and couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Master..." he sobbed, as he banged his head onto the ground several times.

Just because someone did something many times, didn't make it hurt less. And this time, it hurt more than any other time. This time, not only did his head hurt, but his heart ached.

He had broken his promise with Master Regulus. _And_, he had lost the last thing that Master Regulus had given to him. He was such a worthless being. He couldn't even guard a single locket?

What was his purpose in life? To serve his Master Regulus.

But without Master Regulus, what was he supposed to do?

Sirius Black had told him to get out. _Ordered_ him to get out. But get out where?

Master Regulus had told him that it would be an honour to serve Lord Voldemort. He could go serve Lord Voldemort! That was what Master Regulus had ordered him to do earlier! To be the Dark Lord's house elf! And anyway, Miss Cissy and Miss Bella both served the Dark Lord as well, so he could serve them as well.

* * *

><p>"You will spy on the Order's plans," Lord Voldemort ordered.<p>

"Yes my lord," Kreacher whispered back to him.

"Every single thing, alright?" Lord Voldemort smiled at him.

But weren't smiles supposed to be warm? This was as cold as winter. No, winter was beautiful. Nothing about his smile was beautiful. It was as cold as a snake.

"Yes my lord," Kreacher repeated.

* * *

><p>From then on, Kreacher listened in whenever the Order had meetings. Although later, they had started putting spells on the door so no one could hear, those spells had no effect on him as he had a different kind of magic from them.<p>

He would always report whatever he had found out to the Dark Lord, but first to Miss Cissy, who would kindly tell him what to tell the Dark Lord and what not to.

Miss Cissy was kind to them, as was Miss Bella.

Almost… almost like Master Regulus.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was dead. Kreacher cackled in delight.<p>

He had fooled the Potter boy, he had told him that Sirius had gone away. To the Department of Mysteries. Just like the Dark Lord had oldered him to.

And now, Sirius Black, Kreacher's tormenter, was finally dead. The blood traitor, was finally dead.

Miss Bella had killed him.

What a glorious day it was.

* * *

><p>The next year, Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the Order died. Severus Snape who was actually a double agent had killed him.<p>

There was a huge celebration, and Kreacher, had been allowed to serve them the food.

"What an honour it was," Kreacher said as he told the Mistress of what had happened.

"Good job, now keep on working for the Dark Lord!" she replied haughtily.

* * *

><p>The Potter boy, the mudblood and the blood traitor had arrived. And all Kreacher could do was keep quiet.<p>

When the Potter boy called upon him, he could do nothing but follow his orders, as he was Sirius Black's heir.

He asked him about the locket, _why of all things the locket_?Kreacher was once again reminded of all the terrible things that had happened to his Master Regulus. And then, he was off to find Mundungus Fletcher, the evil man who had stolen his precious master's locket.

The mudblood had tried to hug him, much to his disgust. And Mundungus Fletcher turned out to not even have the locket anymore.

And then another member of the Order came, the werewolf. He left loudly. Master Harry had given him Regulus' locket, and for that, he was in debt to him. He cooked him food, and did not tell Miss Cissy about anything that had happened.

And then the trio left.

And soon after, came the War.

* * *

><p>So many things happened in the war. But just like that, it was over.<p>

The Dark side had lost, and the Light side had won. Had won, with Master Harry leading it.

The details were not known.

* * *

><p>"Kreacher," Master Harry said to him quietly.<p>

"Yes, Master Harry," Kreacher replied.

They were talking in candlelight. Kreacher did not know why Harry had called him.

"Thank you for everything you've done," he said.

"For you, Master," Kreacher replied, feeling puzzled at Master Harry's words.

"Here, Kreacher. Take it," Master Harry said, handing him a sock.

Kreacher felt a tear rolling down his cheek. His hands quaking, he took the sock.

"You're free, Kreacher," Master Harry said.

"Thank you," Kreacher replied, as he walked away in shock.

What was he to do now? He was no longer under anyone. It was almost a shame not to be still under the honourable Black family. But now… there was no one to serve.

Miss Cissy had her own house elf, and now that she no longer served the Dark Lord, who was dead, there was no need for him.

Miss Bella had been killed.

There was no one left.

Maybe it was time. Time to leave this world. Finally reunite with Master Regulus. Yes. It was definitely time.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, that was an extremely hard fic to write. I don't know why, but… it's just hard to write in Kreacher's point of view. I was re-reading Deathly Hallows, and then I realized facts that had never occurred to me. Since I was looking for things about Kreacher, I found them.

And I learned what a bit of kindness could do. With Harry giving Kreacher Regulus' locket, Kreacher's attitude to him changed completely. I didn't even realize that before, but it was quite astonishing.

Kreacher has been through so much pain, and has been treated terribly so many times. That's why he can tend to switch sides so easily, as whoever treats him kindly, he will treat back kindly (well with the exception of Hermione, but he was taught to hate muggleborns). It shows how unstable and not steadfast people who've been through pain can be. Kreacher may have been a house-elf, but he _was_ a person. He had a heart, and he loved some people.

So in conclusion, I hope you liked my way of writing Kreacher's point of view, and really hope you enjoyed the fic. :)


End file.
